


Twisted-Bitter Roads To My Heart

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Awesome John, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Vagina, Castiel is a he, Crying Castiel, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Endgame Destiel, F/F, F/M, FTM Castiel, Feels, Female To Male Castiel, Forced FTM, Forced Relationship, Guilty Castiel, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hate to Love, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Kind John, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mean Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Notorious Dean, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Responsibility, Past medical procedures for removal of breasts, References to Hormonal treatment, Rich Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Castiel, Trust Issues, Upset Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel Novak was born an Omega female. At the age of 16, he was forced to undergo hormonal treatment and male chest reconstruction (removal of breasts and breast tissues), however, he was allowed to keep hisFemale Sexual and Reproductive Organs- for the sole purpose of pleasure and breeding. At the age of 18, he was betrothed to notorious and rich Alpha Dean Winchester.Pack duties, have pushed Dean into a union he does not want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**: Anyway, I'll be wrapping up a few fics of mine soon, hence, the reason I have decided to add another fic. Don't worry, I will pay attention to all my fics- equally.
> 
> ***Rubs hands together*** Well this fic will touch basis on angst, drama, hurt, comfort, romance. Lets hope you like it, however, please take heed of warnings.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Everyone knew who Dean Winchester was.

An alpha born into the Winchester dynasty- A powerful pack of **Black Dire Wolves** that resided in Lawrence, Kansas, for more than 200 years.

An alpha who was the eldest son of the feared yet humble, John Winchester. _The Winchester Pack Alpha. _

Unlike his father, Dean was not so _nice_.

The young Winchester alpha was ambitious. _Yes_. However, for all the sordid reasons.

At 35 years old, Dean owned _Strip Clubs_ across the state that catered for the wealthy. In those lavishly done up night spots; omegas, betas and alphas danced and stripped for their guests. Private dances and sex can also be requested for a good price.

Dean was living the dream; he was successful, single and could have anything or anyone he wanted. _No responsibilities. No worries._

Dean Winchester listened to no one.

_Well, except his father_.

So, when John Winchester called him into his office, on pack grounds and told him that he was to step up and take on the responsibility of _Winchester Pack Alpha_; He kind of flipped. _Out of shock, more than disapproval._

“Dad! Sam can have the title! He is a lawyer, which makes him the perfect choice!”

John’s voice boomed throughout his office, “You are my eldest child, Dean! It is your birthright! Your brother will be your second in command!”

_Well there was no getting out of this! Maybe he could postpone it for a while?_

Dean said with a wave of his hand, “But you still have a few more years in you!”

John sighed, thumbing the bridge of his nose. _Sometimes his eldest could be too much_. He studied his son, fingers threaded on his mahogany desk, “Dean, I am 60 years old, I can feel it in my bones. The strength I once had is not there anymore, my health is also fragile. Our pack needs a young, viable, energetic pack alpha to rule. I mustn’t be selfish and greedy, therefore, I will retire in a weeks’ time”.

_In a week’s time!_

Dean in complete shock, blurted, “But don’t I need a mate first!?”

John answered calmly, “Yes you do, son”.

The way his father remained unfazed kind of irritated Dean.

The young Winchester belted out, “But how am I to find a mate within a weeks’ time!?”

“I have already found you a suitable mate, Dean”. John added, “I have decided to unite the bloodlines of the Novak and Winchester Pack. Henceforth, I will have you united with Novak Pack Alpha- Michael's youngest son, Omega Castiel Novak”.

Dean’s jaw dropped. _What the hell!? He knew who his dad spoke of! He kept tabs on the Winchester Pack enemies- The Novaks._

“But they’re our rivals! And – the omega just turned 18!”

“Which makes him viable for marriage, Dean! We need to end this feud between our packs and learn to live in peace with each other!” His heart squeezed for his eldest who slumped into the chair. He wished he didn’t have to force anything onto his son, but there was a bigger picture here. He uttered, unable to hide his hurt, voice mellow and shaky as he met his son’s equally upset green gaze, “Son, being the eldest son of a pack alpha isn’t easy. There are a lot of sacrifices that need to be made for the betterment of our pack. I wish I could give you better options or allow you to choose your own mate, but, this is the only one available. Forgive me son”.

Dean could see how genuinely saddened his father was about having to make this mammoth choice that would impact his whole life. And he remembered his father’s own sacrifices in the past as the eldest in his own family. His father told him stories, so that one day, he could be prepared for such a sacrifice.

_Dean knew his father was a good man. A man who always put his pack first._

Dean rubbed a hand down his face, “Ok dad. But I can’t promise you I will- appeal- to the omega”. _Christ what did an 18 year old, innocent, virgin know?_

“You will learn to love him, Dean”.

_Yeah he’ll see about that._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be based on Cas and will be longer :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV

**Castiel**

**One week earlier...**

_Terrified_. 

That’s what he felt.

Yesterday, on the evening of his birthday- which no one in his family ever celebrated; Michael, had come knocking on his door, ordering, “Castiel meet us downstairs in another 15 minutes. We have a birthday surprise for you".

_Wait! What!?_

His parents never gave him a birthday surprise in like- NEVER. To them, he was abnormal and brought shame to the family. 

_Again, not his fault he was born an omega!_

Nevertheless, the excitement was there. Itching at the possibility that his family genuinely cared for him and wanted to congratulate him on his 18th birthday. So, he dressed his best- Jean’s and red checkered flannel. 

But the moment, he walked into the living room and saw John Winchester, Alpha of the Lawrence Pack, seated there on the opposite couch to the one occupied by his parents; he knew, instinctively, that something disheartening was at play here.

And he was right.

On that night, after everyone had left, whilst in the comfort of his room- Castiel buried his face into his pillows and cried. 

_Why would his parents do this to him!?_

_How could they!?_

It was times like these he wished he wasn't born an omega.

He cried for what was to come.

He cried at the knowledge that this time next week, he’d be wed to notorious Alpha Dean Winchester. And he didn't have a choice, because apparently, this was bigger than him. 

He would have to commit for peace between the Novak and Winchester Packs.

The only problem was, _would Dean be disgusted by the forced changes to his anatomy?_

_Will Dean accept him?_

The thought of it was too much, so he cried and cried and cried.

**

**Present time....**

Never had he felt this shaken before. 

Not even when it came to his father Michael. 

Dean Winchester was standing there, face stone cold- unblinking and tight lipped as he gave him a once over with those- obviously and overly- judgemental green eyes. The alpha was the complete opposite of John, who was smiling at him with a soft gaze. 

John nodded, “Hello Castiel". Before the Winchester Pack Alpha turned to greet his father, “Michael”. The alpha then added, “It is indeed a privilege to have you here in our home. 

He noticed that there was also a blonde woman standing beside John and by Dean was a taller yet younger looking alpha. Later, John introduced them as his wife Mary and his youngest son, Sam. 

As he was introduced to the Winchesters, his ears couldn’t help but pick up how Dean- not so inconspicuously- scoffed. His heart immediately faltering and squeezing in agony. _If his alpha didn’t like him now, than how would the man ever like him when they are mated?_

He couldn’t blame Dean. The alpha was a matured wolf, whereas he was still a teen with a brain that couldn’t comprehend beyond feelings. 

They were a terrible match.

“You will be wedded this evening”.

He blurted out, “What!?” His face was sure to reflect his panic. 

_No one told him the wedding would be so soon!_

Dean aimed incredulous eyes at Michael- same as John did. Dean blurting, “You never told him, Michael!?”

“I don't see the importance of informing him!” 

“It’s called consent and curtesy, dickweed!” Sam retaliated.

“Still the marriage will proceed!” Michael stood firm, before turning a raised brow at John, “Unless the marriage shall not happen and peace shall not endure?”

“I’ll do it! I'll marry Dean!” He cut in. _He really didn’t want to see anyone suffer because of him._

“This is just fucken great!” Dean sourly blurted- the alpha gritting his jaw, folding his arms along his chest.

It truly hurt him to see his alpha so hostile towards the whole development.

John sighed, “As Castiel has now given his consent, the marriage shall proceed as planned this evening". The alpha added with finality, “I suggest both parties be prepared. Sam see to it that Castiel finds his room". 

Sam nodded, “Yes father".

The pack alpha then aimed him a saddened smile before he escorted his wife away.

Then, Dean all but let out a grunt and stomped off in the opposite direction into whichever part of the large cabin house he would go to.

Meanwhile, all his father said was, “Go to your room John has provided and get ready”. His father lowered his tone dangerously, “You will not disappoint our family Castiel. Is that understood!”

He felt his heart drop and his fathers words shake him, feeling tears fill his eyes. His vision blurred as he watched his father walk out of the cabin without waiting for his response. 

_He felt so alone._

_So, unappreciated._

Then a calm voice broke through his hopelessness. His eyes met Sam's sympathetic hazel ones, smile warm and careful as the alpha said as softly as he could master, “Come on Castiel. I’ll take you to your room where you can get some rest".

He hugged himself and nodded with a heavy heart, voice an almost whisper as he replied, “Ok Sam".

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The touching is consensual...
> 
> And FYI- Just remember that this forcing omega males into surgeries is sort of practiced in this fic and well known in the wolf societies. Though a few may not subject their pack members to it...

The wedding went as smoothly as it could with only a small gathering of the Winchester and Novak family. 

Dean still refused to touch Castiel on their wedding night. Instead, the alpha had taken Castiel to one of his strip clubs. To say Castiel was weirded out was an understatement. 

Castiel had never been to a strip club before, so seeing half naked men and women from either alpha, beta or omega statuses dancing seductively and acting promiscuous was kind of shocking. He kind of felt uncomfortable and upset that Dean never really noticed how he felt.

And it seemed that Dean didn’t care that they were married.

The alpha, wherever he went, was flirting openly and even going to the extent of squeezing a few ass cheeks. Then this omega with dark eyes and hair, with her breasts hanging out came crawling like a predatory lion towards Dean after she detached from the pole she was dancing around on stage. 

Dean eyed her, up and down, with heat in his eyes. The alpha licked his lips as she came to a kneel before him- while he stood at the bottom of the stage. Castiel watched with a broken heart as the alpha- his husband- purred at her, reaching up to kneed her right breast, “Hey Lis. Looking hot!”

Castiel looked down at the ground, trying to avoid how his husband and the omega Lisa were hungrily feeling each other up. He had caught Lisa palming his husband through his slacks while leaning in to whisper something into his ear- the exact moment he diverted his attention to the ground. Nevertheless, with a heavy heart, he could still hear what was being exchanged. The omega said in a sultry voice, “I have a wedding present for you, Dean”.

Dean trembled, shivering and moaning lightly as Lisa began to give him an _over the pants_ hand job. The alpha wanted to ravish Lisa- sex was something he and the omega indulged in everyday- but then, that wedding band now fitted on his ring finger felt like a judgmental weight. Then he remembered that his mate and husband was behind him. Like being burnt, he let go of Lisa's breast and took a huge- challenging step back. He shook his head, aiming apologetic eyes at his _no strings attached_ sex partner, “We can’t Lis". 

When Dean turned to face Castiel, this heartache instantly consumed him when he saw how distraught and heartbroken the omega was- while looking at the floor. _Fuck! You’re truly an asshole Dean Winchester! Your father taught you better than that!_

Dean addressed a passing waitress, unable to control the irritation in his voice, “Get us a table in the private executive lounge”.

The waitress nodded and immediately left to do what was told. 

Dean rubbed a hand down his face, “Um- Castiel, we should go take a seat and have a few". _Yeah, he probably needed to be a little drunk to get through the consummation of their marriage._

**

There was this sort of awkwardness between Dean and Castiel. Dean was chugging down whatever expensive drink he ordered while Castiel hadn’t even touched the orange juice he had ordered. Soon, Dean was getting tipsy.

It’s like Dean’s eyes were finally seeing clearly, the more intoxicated he became. He noticed how gorgeous the omega he married was. He twirled his finger in the air, “Come here, husband". 

Castiel swallowed. He was actually hesitant, seeing as Dean looked a little more than tipsy. Nevertheless, he moved closer to the alpha. He didn’t dare look into Dean’s eyes, keeping his vision on his glass of half empty orange juice. 

The alpha could smell that apple pie scent- much more strongly- bouncing off his mate. Dean placed an arm around the seat backrest- encasing the omega, he turned a little to the side, and took a long sniff up the omegas neck. He purred into the omegas neck, “Mmm. You smell heavenly, Castiel".

Castiel wasn’t going to deny that his body was having a reaction to Dean’s husky voice and hot breath on his neck. The omega could feel himself getting wet- instinctively- as his skin developed goosebumps. That feathery tingling pleasant sensation burned through his neck. He could feel his heart beat rising, gripping his glass harder as he replied a little breathlessly, “You smell- nice too- Dean". _Like his favorite scents; honey and caramel._

Dean let out a chesty rumble as he chuckled lowly. He liked the reaction Castiel's body was having towards him. The alpha decided to amp up the charged energy between them, carefully placing his free hand on Castiel’s thigh. The alpha was impressed at the feel of a few muscles under those slacks, murmuring into his husbands ear, “Is this ok?” _Yeah he still had the mind to ask the omega if he was comfortable._

Castiel didn’t know if it was his craving to be touched like this or if he was just responding naturally to his alpha? He found himself, turning slightly towards the alpha, feeling his groin and thighs heat up even further under Dean’s touch. He heard himself replying, “Yes, its ok".

Dean began tracing his palm up Castiel's thigh, breathing heavy as he finally smelled the arousal of his teen husband. His own cock becoming harder as he continued to purr into the omegas ear, “Are you a virgin Castiel?”

Castiel shivered and replied, “Y-Yes alpha".

Dean squeezed at the top of Castiel's inner thigh, smiling when the omega spread his thighs further apart. He could hear the omegas short heavy pants, continuing with his seduction, “So, that means you’ll be extra tight tonight huh? Bet I’ll have to slowly try and fit myself into your moist, little hole".

Castiel's heart skipped beats. He moaned out, “Y-Yes alpha". Soon, the omega gasped as he felt his belt being undone, before his zipper was pulled down. He sucked in a breath as Dean growled into his ear, “lift your ass omega!”

And so, before Castiel knew it, his pants and boxers were being dragged down mid thigh. The warm air finally smacked onto his nicely waxed sex. The alpha began thumbing down Castiel's treasure trail, voice thick into Castiel's ear, “Look at me omega".

As if hypnotized, Castiel turned his head. The omega was stunned when a deep whiskey tasting kiss was delivered- gripping his lips deliciously hard, a wet tongue delving into his mouth. He didn’t waste another moment- instantly addicted- kissing back just as hard. Then the omega was moaning into the kiss as Dean’s talented fingers began slipping between his wet folds, the alphas thumb rubbing circles along his clit. 

Then the omega heard a growl from his husband who stopped everything, just to hastily unzip himself, pulling out his own massive veined hard cock out of slacks. He peered into Castiel's eyes, ordering, “Jerk me while I finger you baby".

And so, Castiel did, while Dean went back to fingering his very moist sex. Both lovers were panting hard into each others mouths as they played with each other. The feel of that veiny heavy cock in the palm on his hand, combined with Dean now fucking a finger into his hole while thumbing his clit, had this pleasant pressure building and soon, Castiel was crying out as he experienced his first ever orgasm at the hands of a man.

And when Castiel finally gushed out his juices onto Dean’s finger, he found himself breathing into his alphas mouth, “Take me Dean. Make me yours!”

Dean sucked in a breath as Castiel continued to jerk him through that sexed out request. He growled into his lovers lips, “Lay back and spread em baby".

Castiel did as he was told.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are too good to be true, right?

**Castiel**

The world was spinning. The room was blurry and too bright. He was lying down on something soft. His mind reeled in confusion. It took a few seconds for his thoughts and other feelings to gather; his heart began to beat rapidly as his fear and anxiety slowly rised, his body felt sore and raw. 

Flashes of Dean and he kissing in desperation, pleasure filled touches, Dean halting their foreplay to request a private room, tearing each others clothes off, losing his virginity on this very bed. The last part finally took a hold and that’s when he felt the dull ache in his sex. 

It felt as though he were numb.

Last night, he couldn’t contain himself. He was sober, but, he was drunk on Dean’s desires. He always heard of how two wolves who have chosen each other willingly, can lose control when it came to their mates; whether due to protecting each other or during lovemaking.

_Lovemaking?_

It seemed so strange, seeing as he and Dean were definitely far from being in love. 

He felt a tear slide down the side of his temple as he stared up at the white ceiling. He felt even more alone now. He boldly turned his head to the side, seeing that the bed was empty, and finding after sweeping his eyes around the white room- that it was empty too. He looked down at his covered naked form; well at least Dean had the decency to drape covers over him.

He felt the sudden urge to get out of here.

And just as he sat up, cringing in pain- the door to the room opened.

And that’s when he realized it was not the bedroom door, but, the bathroom door; with all the steam that poured out, as his mate with a white towel wrapped around his waist came walking out. Then, their eyes met and it felt as if time stood still.

The alpha looked conflicted and uncertain. 

Those greens eyes did a sweep over his form before the alpha cleared his throat, “Um- you’re awake”.

_Um- obviously!_

He swallowed and studied the sheets that currently covered his legs. His heart was full of strain as he replied weakly, “y-yeah I am".

The alpha was quiet for a while. Probably assessing how lame his mate was. However, Dean shocked him by asking in a much more softer tone, “Are you feeling ok? Do you need something? Medicine for pain? Food?”

His eyes instantly shot up. There was concern in those hard green eyes. _Genuine concern._ He swallowed the lump in his throat, “Um- I’m ok. I just-." He looked around the room, knowing they were still in the private room of the club. “I just want to get out of here". He timidly glanced back at his husband, seeing the man nod with a down turned almost saddened looking expression. _Yeah that couldn’t be real._

Dean responded, “Ok. Let’s um- you should at least have a soak in a bathtub filled with warm water first. I’ll get the tub ready for you. Then, we can head over to our hotel where we'll be spending our honeymoon".

_There was a honeymoon?_

Nevertheless, he was too tired to probe and a warm soak in the tub sounded heavenly right now. He carefully made a move to stand when he found himself trembling and in pain. His legs gave out and he was falling, but, just when he was bracing for impact; strong firm, muscular arms caught him. With teary eyes he looked into his saviors green ones. 

Dean’s warm, surprisingly thick voice said, “I got you”.

That’s when his omega let out a heart wrenching, pitiful whimper as he sank into his husbands warm embrace. He felt his feet leave the ground, and his body being cradled into the warm body, as he was carried into the bathroom. Then Dean kicked the toilet lid down, before gently lowering him onto the glass like lid. The alpha was surprisingly caring, crouching before him, soft green eyes peered into his, “wait here while I prepare your bath". A towel was then draped over his shoulders.

He hugged the material close to his naked form, nodding in a wavy voice, “ok Dean".

For a moment, he thought Dean was going to reach up and cup his cheek, but then the alpha froze half way, dropping his hand to his side and clearing his throat. The alpha got up, still with a towel around his waist, and went to work on drawing up a warm bath.

Meanwhile, he just sat there watching his alpha show him concern for the first time since they mated.

He reached up and touched his mating mark on the side of his neck, just under the right ear. It didn’t feel like he was being tainted or vandalized. It made him feel like he was finally cherished by someone.

_Someone he hoped would someday learn to love him._

**

Dean had helped him into his clothes. He was surprised at how fast Dean had gotten him a pair of soft tracks and a cotton tee. It was very comfortable and was good enough for his aching body. Then, the alpha had helped him walk to their limo by providing him a strong body and arms to secure him.

_He was confused. He really was._

Just yesterday, he was positively sure that Dean despised him. 

_Now, why was he being handled with care?_

_Was it because he had just lost his virginity and the alpha was trying to be nice because he knew how much pain he would be in? Was it because Dean had broke many virgins before him, that the man knew what to expect? _

These thoughts made anger simmer within. 

He was bubbling with irritation that when Dean offered him a glass of water in the limo, he all but smacked it away, snipping out, “I don't need you pretending to care, Dean!”

He watched the alphas jaw drop. Dean looked genuinely taken aback by his little outburst. And almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Then, with fear, he watched the spiteful Dean come back.

The alpha’s face morphed into a disgusted glare, voice cold, “fine omega. If you do not want my help, then I sure as hell aren't going to give two fucks from now onwards!” Dean leaned in, elbows on knees, looking stone cold serious, voice dangerously low, “And you better learn to watch that mouth of yours, or else”.

He felt Dean’s words claw at him. He felt that emotional pain of hopelessness return. He watched Dean proceed to _not give a fuck_ by banging a fist on the glass partition that seperated the driver and them, barking, “Let’s get going, Benny!” He watched Dean aim him smug- cold eyes, “Its time my husband and I enjoyed the rest of our honeymoon".

An alpha had every right to do what he wanted to his mate.

_That sent unpleasant shivers down his spine._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk...
> 
> Hehe. Apologies for the ending 😁

**Dean**

Ever since his father threw the Pack Alpha responsibilities unto him; he had been nothing but horrid to anyone he had come across, plus, he was stressed to the highest degree. Marriage and mating to a 18 year old omega was the biggest stressor of them all.

He loved his single life, he loved the flings and no strings encounters, he loved that he was accomplished and growing. 

He wanted to be successful.

Now, he had to push down some of those dreams to cater for his mate. From the moment they met, he was determined to shove his weight around. He felt he didn’t care for the blue eyed beauty, but, its easier said then done.

Somehow, the minute he sank his cock and fangs into his mate, on their drunken wedding night; he felt something shift inside of him. There was this urge to keep his mate smiling and comfortable. And he usually respected omegas, all his life- so that- with their sealed bonding had amped his need to make his omega happy.

But then of course, at the same time, he despised anyone who went against him.

_Hey. He tried to be nice. He tried to change his approach to Castiel the instant the man had woken up. He tried to care_. That just washed down the drain the moment the omega showed him attitude. And maybe, after some time to think on the drive to their hotel, he would say that he was just being overly dramatic.

Again, the longing to make his omega happy seemed to be the only thing he could focus on.

It was a foreign feeling._ It was weird._

So, once they got to the hotel, he allowed a still slightly stubborn Castiel to be escorted ahead by the hotel guides, meanwhile he followed at a respectful distance. And yeah, he should be asking himself ‘_what the hell was he doing?_’ but he just couldn’t. 

_Maybe, the omega has done something to the raging alpha within him?_

_Is this why most mated alphas are at the mercy of their omegas?_

If he looked into the way his dad or uncle Bobby behaved around their mates, he would say that the theory of alphas abiding to their omega mates would be correct. Its just, his alpha was acting funny, as if wanting to submit to his omega.

_Nada. Not with him._

He composed himself and followed the hotel guide into their room. It was lavish and was a complete suit, consisting of a kitchen, living room, dining room, luxurious spa, bathroom, bedroom and balcony. The kitchen was stalked up to the brim as requested and paid for by him. 

He thanked the attendant and waited for her to leave before his eyes landed back onto Castiel who was taking a slow walk around the suit. He bit his lip and asked, “Like it?”

The omega glanced shyly at him. The omega nodded, “Yes, I like it. I’ve never been in a hotel room as lavish as this".

He threw his keys into a ceramic bowl, “I bet". He was used to this life, so he wasn’t in any way awed. He continued to stand in the same spot, “So what do you want to do, Cas?”

The omega shrugged, replying quietly, “Um, I don’t know".

He sighed. _Maybe he and Cas should clear the air up._ He asked, “Do you want to have a seat and talk? I feel we need to after our- marriage". _It was still so hard to say._

Castiel nodded, “Ok Dean”. The omega then carefully made his way over to the black leather sofa, taking a seat. 

Seeing the omega cringe and in slight pain, made Dean feel guilty. The alpha sat down on the opposite sofa, asking softly, “Do you need something to make you feel comfortable? The aftermath of losing your virginity can be quite painful”.

Castiel shook his head, “No. I’m ok. It’s not that bad".

He nodded, not wanting to push anything further. He started twisting the gold wedding band on his ring finger. _It felt so awkward_. He met the omegas curious blue eyes, “So we're now married". _Uh duh!_

Castiel nodded and sadly uttered, “Yeah".

He could see how upset Castiel was. He licked his lips, “I’m sorry that you had to be shoved into this".

Castiel sighed, “We both didn’t have a choice huh?”

“No we didn’t”.

It was quiet for at least a minute before Castiel said, “I guess we have to make this work. We have to at least try".

He felt so many burdens pouring into him, but he knew it was either they make this work or suffer throughout their lifetime. Wolf mating and marriage cannot be broken; once mated, the law stands that you are to be together, until death.

He replied, “Yes we have to make this work Cas. So firstly, I’d like to start by saying sorry for the way I have been treating you from the first moment we met to- last night. I’m such a horrible person for not giving you the proper wedding night you deserve".

The omega's eyes were slightly glassy, “I accept your apology Dean, as I am not one to hold grudges. And um- I kinda wanted to get drunk too, though I’ve never experienced it before- because I was upset at the way things were turning out. I also needed liquid courage to get me to lose my virginity". Castiel’s eyes dropped to the floor, there was a blush climbing the omegas cheeks, “Though I’m surprised you never reacted to my _not so manly_ sex organ".

He felt his heart squeeze. _What the fuck!? Dean’s heart DOES NOT squeeze in sadness!_ He pushed that inner voice down, replying, “I know what female omegas in the Novak pack go through. It’s no secret. Though, I don’t wish anyone to be forced to change into someone they do not want to be".

Castiel swallowed, “Yeah. It was hard for me, but I learnt to accept, eventually".

“You’re a strong person, Cas". _Honestly, he meant that._

“Thank you Dean", Castiel smiled for the first time and it was beautiful. _How the fuck had he not realized that Castiel was beautiful!?_ The omega then shrugged, “To be honest, I was more scared about the fact that I wouldn’t meet your sexual preferences".

He smiled lightly, “I’m bisexual Cas. I really don’t care.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Thank you for being gentle with me last night. I still remember how careful you were”.

Yeah. He still remembered how he took Cas as gently as he could. And if he and Cas were honest, they weren’t too drunk when they knotted. They were more drunk on the need of both alpha and omega wanting to be unified. _It was all pheromones._

He all but nodded. He really didn’t know what to say.

Once again, it was quiet for some time before Castiel quietly said, “Dean?”

Oh how his heart melted at the shyness of the omega._ Ok. What. The. Fuck_. He replied, “Yeah Cas?”

“Do you think it will hurt as much if we did it again?”

_Well his omega was definitely daring_. He shrugged, “I guess so it will hurt a few times during sex. The more you do it, the pain fades”.

“Can we still feel pleasure?”

He could see something wild stirring in the omegas eyes. He felt his alpha purr, replying, “Yes Cas. I can still make you feel pleasure".

The air began to thicken as Castiel slowly stood and carefully removed his shirt. The omega’s fearful eyes were gone, to be met with fully blown pupils, “Then, can we do it some more. I feel I’m ready".

_Did he just marry a soon to be sex freak?_ But who was he to reject his mates advances. His member was already half hard when he stood up, closing the distance between them, pulling the omega into him. He chuckled at the gasp torn out of the wonderfully aroused omega as his hands found Castiel's firm buttocks, giving them a squeeze. He murmured hotly onto Castiel's lips, “We can do it as many times as you want baby. Just say it and I’m yours".

As their lips met in hunger and desperation; he felt something had changed.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!
> 
> FYI: Sex in the next chapter! 😏


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, sex in this chapter!!!!😏😋

Within seconds of their hot kiss, that same frenzy from last night overtook them. Castiel’s pussy clenched under his track pants- becoming wet with his juices. What drove the omega crazy was how he could feel his husbands hard cock pushing into his groin. But soon, things heated up even more, where the alpha and omega began removing clothes, haphazardly. Soon, Castiel was exposed, on the sofa laying on his back, thighs parted feeling the air smack his leaking sex, and whining for his alpha.

Dean licked his lips, eyes raking his omegas slender body. His had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from erupting when his eyes landed on his lovers pink glistening wet flesh between those lovely milky legs. His mouth was already watering and his nose could pick up the scent of his mates juices.

Castiel moaned so loud when Dean finally buried his head between his thighs, hungrily devouring his sex. _It didn’t hurt at all, it just felt so good._ And when Dean slipped his tongue into his hole, he threw his head back, gripping onto the sofa hard and releasing his own cries, “Oh Dean!” Soon, he was threading his fingers into Dean and gasping out as this wave of pleasure overtook him. “Hnnn!”

Dean swallowed his lovers juices as he came on his probing tongue. _Christ, Castiel tasted so fucken good!_ He wanted more! And because his lover was enjoying it, he continued to eat Castiel out for all his worth. He sucked on his mates clit, swirling his tongue around that little bud of pleasure for a few seconds, before he ran his tongue between those folds, nipping that parting flesh, then traveled down to once again fuck that leaking hole. 

Castiel’s body was completely possessed by something, as this time his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, his body stiffened, back bowing and hearing himself yell out as he squirted onto his lovers eager mouth. “Oh Dean!”_ If this was how it was going to be with the notorious alpha, then he'd be fine._

After his husband was done coming, he kissed up the omegas soft tummy, dipping his tongue into that belly button before continuing his mouth worship upwards. His heart did squeeze when he saw those surgery scars- two horizontal ones around 15 cm long under each nipple- indicative of breast tissue removal surgery. _Those assholes!_

He tongued those scars delicately, before he sucked on those hard pink nipples. While he sucked those buds, two fingers travelled between Cas thighs, to run up and down the wet sex of his mate. The alpha was proud whenever he heard Castiel release little moans and sighs of pleasure at his touches. He then began teething on the other nipple and at the same time, carefully slipped his two fingers into Cas hole.

Castiel hissed a little at the slight sting of Dean’s fingers entering him and was glad the alpha was being slow. Nevertheless, he spread his legs wider and began rotating his hips the same time Dean began to pump those thick fingers in and out of him. Again, Castiel felt that familiar pleasure stir his groin and next he knew a watery rush of liquid came pouring out his hole and unto Dean’s fingers. This time, the pleasure was too much that his body quivered and he was mumbling gibberish.

Dean needed friction, rutting into his lovers milky thigh, while his lover came hard. Soon, the alpha was kissing up Castiel’s neck, pulling out his fingers, just so he could reach for his cock. He had a hand just to the side of Cas head, while his other hand was busy guiding his cockhead up and down that moist pussy. Once again, their lips met hungrily, the alpha growling into his lovers mouth as Castiel scratched down his back. Their kisses were already breathless, Castiel was able to get out, “Oh- mhmm- Dean- mmm- fuck me- mmm- please!”

_The mouth on his omega. You wouldn’t think it belonged to an innocent 18 year old._

But, Dean was an alpha who loved to give and please._ He lived for sex_. So, he once again claimed his lovers lips in a burning saliva soaked kiss, while, he began to slip his massive rock hard cock into that moist, clenching, tight hole.

Castiel broke away from his husbands dirty kisses, gasping at the stingy pain of being stretched open on a massive cock. _Somehow, it didn’t feel intrusive, it felt like Dean’s cock was coming home._ He could feel his juices coating that hard cock, making his lover slip in much more easier. And then finally, Dean was in, balls deep. 

Both alpha and omega cried out at the pleasure that accompanied their union. And, they just stayed like that, no movement, kissing hungrily and adjusting. Both moaning loudly into each others mouths. Both sweating like they had just come out of a hot shower. Both breathing like there was no oxygen left on the planet. 

Within a minute, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. Castiel's tight wet pussy felt too good wrapped around him. Instinctively, he pulled out carefully, until the head was just under the rim of the pussy, before he met Castiel’s fully blown blue eyes, and finally sliding home.

Both omega and alphas mouths dropped open for air. Dean slid in and out so smoothly, it was so delicate. Castiel, felt the pain completely disappear within the next two minutes, only to be replaced by pleasure as that velvet skinned cock massaged his vagina with such sensuality. Castiel didn’t recognizes the noises being torn out from Dean and he as they fucked.

And soon, these fucks began to take a turn towards sharp and jolting. Castiel loving the turn of pace, spread his legs further apart, enabling Dean to sink in deeper. Both began to clasp at whatever part they could reach on each others bodies, releasing strangled moans as they began to copulate in an animalistic way. 

The room began to fill up with their passionate moans and pants. Soon, the smacking sounds filled the air, alongside the squelching ones. The smell of highly charged pheromones filled the whole room, and both the alpha and omegas scents became stronger.

Castiel clung to his husband, toes curling so hard as Dean proved to him just how much he could provide him pleasure of the highest. He didn’t want this to end, he wanted to feel Dean pump into him every second of every freaken day._ He was that gone_. The best part was that he could feel his husbands cock twitching inside him while they fucked; the best part was also seeing Dean in a completely euphoric state. _He is doing this to his alpha._

Soon, all concentration flew out, desperate and breathless kisses were back, fucks were soon turning erratic and even more wilder. Soon, Dean’s knot grew and locked him in place, both alpha and omega throwing their heads back as they finally reached their peak. Dean released load after load into his lovers gushing and contracting wet cunt.

Both at a loss for words. Both leaving in the world of extreme pleasure.

_And both learning that they were addicted to each other._

_Was this even real?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just when things were going well....

Alpha and omega had fucked on every surface of the room. Their coupling, turning even more animalistic into the next 24 hours straight. Both only stopping for food and water breaks, before they found themselves buried in each other once more.

Castiel didn’t know why, but, his cravings for Dean only grew stronger. 

Now, here they lay, knotted in bed, sharing tired kisses. Dean was panting hard, licking into his lovers mating bite and releasing moan after moan as he twitched and released more of his seed into his lovers womb.

Finally, their sexual urges began to die down. 

_The honeymoon phase had lived up to its reputation._

Then again, there was more fun to be had.

But for now, the couple fell asleep, buried in one another.

**

Castiel had awoken to a dark room. It seemed that he and Dean had slept throughout the day due to extreme exhaustion. Now, night was here. 

The omega smiled when he turned his head and saw Dean sleeping so peacefully, right beside him. He traced a finger down his husbands cheek before outlining that delicious pout. Just doing that made his sex throb. 

_Christ! Dean clearly drove him crazy._

_Who would have thought?_

Here Castiel was, bonded to one of the most notorious alphas out there; who surprisingly showered him with affection, desire and….love?

_Maybe, Dean was going to treat him right?_

The omega was pulled out of his thoughts when something started to buzz, rattling the nightstand. He looked to the nightstand on his side, seeing the glow of a phone. _Dean’s phone._

Then the light went off.

_Maybe he should leave it?_ It’s not nice to snoop around peoples things without their permission.

Just as he was about to ignore the phone, a ding signaling an oncoming message lit up the little device once more.

Castiel chewed on his lips, glancing over at his still fast asleep husband. He took a deep breath, before giving in and reaching out for the phone. Surprisingly, he found it unlocked. _That was good right? It meant Dean had nothing to hide?_

But then, there was an unopened fresh message from ‘_Lisa_' that was just sent.

That inner voice kept screaming ‘_Don’t read the message!’_

But he did. 

And he wished he hadn’t when it turned out to be a naughty pic message. It was the snap of a clean shaven pink female sex organ, with two slender fingers belonging to a female being inserted into a leaking hole. And the message read ‘_For you, if that inexperienced teen hole isn’t doing it for you'._

Castiel felt his heart squeeze and tears fill his eyes. 

_Fuck! Why did he have to look!?_

Now, all that newfound affection and contentment he felt about Dean had flew out the window. He began to feel insecure and hurt.

_Would Dean see this and immediately go running to Lisa?_

Castiel felt a tear creep down his cheek. At the same time, Dean began to stir. So, Castiel quickly sat the alphas phone back on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel that giddiness fill him when the alpha wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him close.

All he felt was uncomfortable.

**

Dean woke up to his mates stiffened body. He frowned, “are you ok?” 

Castiel was quiet for sometime, it was kind of scaring him now. He released the omega and braced himself up on his elbow, to be able to peer down at his mate, “Cas, what’s wrong? Why do you smell sour?”

Castiel shrugged, pulling away from Dean. The omega swung his legs down onto the floor, sitting up with his back facing his alpha. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ He shrugged, “Um- nothing- I’m- uh- just hungry!”

Dean sensed something was off. And, he could feel anger bubble within him. 

The alpha didn’t like a liar.

“Then, why are you so tense? Why do you feel distanced? Let me know, so I can fix it!” And maybe, he did sound authoritative there, but, he just couldn’t help it with all this irritation inside him. He didn’t take rejection pretty well too.

Castiel battled the urge to tell his alpha. But eventually, he couldn’t keep it in, so he asked, “who's Lisa?”

Dean was honestly caught off guard. Dean knew that Castiel found out about Lisa last night, but, things went on smoothly. He furrowed his brow, and, answered, “Cas, Lisa is a friend".

“You fuck your friends!” Castiel bit out harshly and got up. The omega turned to face a slightly stunned Dean. _Good!_

Or not so good, when the alphas eyes narrowed in what he could see as simmering anger. 

Dean sat up, suspicion growing, nevertheless, he asked, “Is this about last night? Because, I can tell you that YES Lisa was a fuck buddy, but, not now, since I’m married. I’m not that cruel and heartless Cas! I won’t cheat on my mate!”

Castiel’s brain to mouth filter decided to let him down, so he blurted, “then why does she continue to send you pictures of her lady parts, inviting you to fuck her!?” Almost immediately his eyes bugged out in realization.

However, Dean’s eyes found his phone on the nightstand, feeling that underlying disbelief engulf him. He narrowed his eyes at a hesitant looking Castiel. Dean’s voice had gone an octave lower, “Did you go through my phone?” 

Castiel refused to let his fear get the best of him. The teen nodded, “yes! And she just sent you a message!”

Dean felt betrayed by his own omega and that added to his anger. He grit out, “how dare you go through my private things. And, yes I fucked Lisa, before YOU AND I were introduced. We sent dirty messages to each other. And maybe, I need to change my number now, because I’m sure she won’t stop messaging me and I planned to do that soon”. The alpha got up, facing his equally naked mate, “But, then again, you had no right to go through my phone Cas. I would have eventually dealt with this! How can I trust you now!?”

Castiel actually felt guilty.

The omega swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’m sorry Dean. I just-".

But Dean was having none of it. He couldn’t be around Castiel if he was this angry. He interrupted with a sharp, “**save it omega!”** Dean began reaching for his clothes, without another word.

Castiel watched in panic as his alpha began putting on his clothes, before reaching for his phone. He didn’t know if he should speak, seeing as Dean looked pissed. He timidly asked, “where are you going, Dean?”

Dean’s jolting, “**OUT!”** followed by that sharp green angry stare made Castiel cower.

Without another word, the alpha headed out their suite.

_Castiel felt he just fucked things up!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Lisa...what happens?

**Dean**

His feet had a mind of it’s own. 

It had led him all the way to Lisa's apartment.

But, when he stood by the white painted front door with the number 4 on it; he bristled. And that’s when he realized that he was here to put Lisa in her place, because, he was mad at her. She shouldn’t have sent him any pictures now that she knew he was married.

_Boundaries_. He needed to set boundaries.

He sucked in a breath, enough to steady him, before he rapped his knuckles- quite forcefully- on the wooden surface. He could feel the anger within him growing the longer the seconds went by. Then, his hand fell away as the door swung open to reveal a smirking Lisa in a ‘_Baby Doll_' see through white dress. And _boy oh boy_ did it make his mouth dry up.

There was this coy look in her eyes. She smirked, “couldn't resist me, huh?” She decided to run her fingers up his chest, “come inside and show me a good time, alpha".

He had to admit that the invitation was tempting. He and Lisa have been having sex for years now, and it was an automatic response for his body to react sexually towards the omega. He was already half hard just staring at her pink nipples that were poking through the lacy lingerie. _My God, his body craved the omega before him._

But, then something kept him rooted on the spot.

Something was getting him to stay his urges and think.

He didn’t know if it were the fact that he and Cas were officially mated- mark and all- but, he felt the urge to rip that lingerie off of Lisa and bury his cock in her wet hole was not so strong as before. And for once, he was thankful.

He just didn’t want to hurt his omega mate anymore.

And yes, he was the insensitive moron in their relationship. _What did he expect?_ For Castiel to just- trust him after he has been nothing but an asshole to the omega from the moment they had met. Plus, he did feel Lisa up in front of Cas. His heart squeezed at the thought of Castiel having to witness such a sight immediately after their wedding. 

_Such an asshole, Dean Winchester!_

He sort of drifted off and came to when he felt Lisa squeeze him through his Jean’s. The omega was all up in his space, murmuring into his neck, “nice and hard for me".

He finally came to his senses, and like he had been burnt, he shoved the omega away. Lisa stumbled back on her silver heels, aiming him a scornful look. He ignored the omega and warned, “stay away from me, Lisa! I’m married now!”

“Are you kidding me!? Since when have you ever been faithful and serious, Dean!? You love to fuck and you don’t give a damn whose heart you break!”

He rolled his eyes, “not anymore, Lisa. I care about Castiel. He is my mate!”

Lisa wasn’t letting up, “but that’s all he'll ever be to you, Dean! Your mate! You don’t even love him!”

She was right. _He didn’t love Castiel_. He hasn’t had enough time to learn to love the omega. But, that was expected. He was sure Castiel felt the same, seeing as they were just chucked into something as big as marriage and mating. He stood his ground, “I will love him one day, Lisa. And I will work hard to win his love back".

The omega was desperate enough, she began stripping her clothes off her body- chucking it behind her, before she slid her white g-string off. Now, she stood there naked and proud, in only her silver heels. She ran a hand down her flat tummy to start sliding two fingers down her dripping sex, while her other hand began to massage a breast. Her lust filled eyes remained steady on his, moaning, “mm Dean. I’m so wet for you. I’ll be much better than that inexperienced teen you married. I won’t tell".

Again, Lisa was a beautiful woman that loved to show off her wonderful shapes and talent. She could make any man cum just by allowing them to watch whilst she played with herself. And, again he felt his cock twitch. But, again, he took deep breaths through his nostrils and imagined the beautiful omega he had waiting back at their suite. 

Castiel was quickly becoming his rock during this testing times. Quite shocking, but, acceptable.

He shook his head to clear his mind from all the lust. He folded his arms along his chest, “sorry Lisa, but that doesn’t do it for me anymore”. He sighed, “please put on some clothes before you attract unwanted attention of passer by's.

The omega stopped everything she was doing. She looked like a wrathful goddess as she stomped towards him, poking him on his chest. She screamed, “you are a liar! You want me, Dean!” The omega raged on, “otherwise, YOU wouldn’t have come here!”

He grit his teeth, taking a step back from her. It was like she undermined him. _Well, he didn’t like anyone undermining him_. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted. He glared at the now quietened omega, “I came here to warn you Lisa. You need to stop messaging me or else I will report you on the grounds of harassment, plus, I’ll fire you! Do I make myself clear!?”

Lisa's jaw dropped. Her voice sounded unsure, “you don’t mean that!?”

“I mean every word, Lisa. If you ever try to poke your nose or yourself into my marriage, I will make your life a living hell!” 

Where the hell everything was coming from; he didn’t know. All he knew was that he needed to fix things with Castiel. Putting a stop to Lisa's advances was a major step. 

Lisa sneered at him, yet, stated, “fine! I guess I will just end up fucking another alpha!”

Yeah, she always brings the '_fucking another alpha_' shit up to mess with his head- as if trying to get him to go berserk and get all green eyed monster. But, her words didn’t have an impact on him; not today and maybe never again. Because, he was with Cas now, his mate.

He shrugged, “whatever Lisa. You can do whoever you want. It’s your body and choice. As for me, I don’t give a fuck. Just stay away from Cas and I, or else!” The latter was said with a stern_ 'take no shit'_ warning in his tone.

He turned his back on the naked omega and ignored the screeching like calling that followed. Now, on to other things. To make amends with his currently upset mate. Maybe, he’ll start with a bouquet of ‘_apology_’ flowers.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late one guys. I have been real busy with life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 😁

**Castiel**

He was cocooned in a fleece blanket he had procured from the suites storage cabinet. He snuggled into the sofa, twirling his gold wedding band on his ring finger, wondering how this could be his life. _Why was he punished like this? Had he done something in his past life and his current was now penance? _

He couldn’t help the ache in his heart and the tears that crawled down his cheeks. He was in between sadness and guilt. He couldn’t help but dread that he had pushed Dean too far- right into Lisa's arms. 

It would shatter him, if his husband would take Lisa up on her offer of sex.

_But then, who was he to Dean?_ The man was a successful, popular and feared alpha. He was just an- omega who meant nothing. 

He had feelings. And right now, everything hurt.

It was 11pm when he heard the door open. His anxiety spiked, and he ended up pulling the blanket into him- as if it would keep him safe. He felt himself quiver when he inhaled his mates scent. He trembled out of fear.

“Cas", Dean gruffly called out.

_Oh God! He didn’t want to look. This was it! Dean was going to punish him for his wrongdoings. His alpha had every right to._

He shouldn’t have looked into Dean’s phone.

He could hear Dean’s footsteps getting closer. He asked timidly, without a glance at his approaching mate, “Yes, Dean".

He still refused to look at his mate, even as the couch seat dipped beside him as a weight settled into it. Soon, it was quiet.

And it remained quiet for another minute before Dean broke the silence. The alpha, calmly said, “I have something for you, Cas. Here".

_Wait! What?_

It was the first time he turned to meet Dean’s gaze after their disagreement. And, even if the lights were a little dim, he could still see how soft the mans gaze was. There was no anger. There was no criticism in the alphas green gaze. And, yes, he would have torn his gaze away, but, his eyes dropped down to the ‘_something_' Dean was talking about. And, did his heart do a somersault. He murmured, “you bought me roses". He said it as if in disbelief.

Dean smiled, and stretched his hand currently holding the bouquet of roses towards him. The alpha said quite shyly, “They are apology roses".

He gasped. _What!?_

He voiced out, definitely stunned, “w-what?” He did take the flowers off of Dean though, bringing the sweet smelling roses to his nose. He closed his eyes and hummed as the sweet smell entered his nostrils. “These are very lovely”. He murmured, “no one has bought me flowers before”. He felt the corners of his lips downturn and that tinge of sadness strike him. _Uh! Why did he have to turn every moment into some sob story._

He swallowed the lump in his throat, when Dean rested a palm on his thigh. The alpha said, “I’m sorry that you had such a hard time growing up, Cas".

A tear trickled down his cheek. His heart squeezed as he processed Dean’s words. He quickly swiped at his tear, feeling repulsed at himself. He let out a watery chuckle, “I don’t deserve anything good".

He felt Dean shift, “hey, don’t you say that Cas!” The alpha sighed, “look, I know I’ve been nothing but a bigtime asshole to you from the moment we first met. Plus, I handled the phone issue wrongly. I shouldn’t have yelled and expected you to just- trust me- after all the crap I had pulled. Particularly, with the whole feeling Lisa up in the club”.

He felt a little better, however, he still couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for going through Dean’s phone and jumping to conclusions without first talking things out. He met Dean’s genuinely saddened expression, “I’m sorry for peeking into your phone without your permission".

Dean smiled softly at him. “It’s all good, Cas. Please forgive me for being a prick of a husband".

He found himself nodding and laying a hand gently on Dean’s. “I forgive you, Dean".

Dean blew out the breath he was holding. The alpha stated, “I do feel that we still have to clear a few things up regarding Lisa. Plus, we need to come to an agreement and get our communication flowing, because, I honestly want to make our marriage work, but, most importantly, I want to make my omega happy too".

He felt his heart flutter at Dean’s caring words. He nodded, “yes. And, I want my alpha to be happy as well, Dean. We must learn to respect each other so that this marriage and mating can survive".

“I agree". Dean sighed, “Anyway, about Lisa".

He really didn’t want to hurt himself more by listening to what Dean had to say about the woman, but, this conversation was inevitable. It needed to be had. So he nodded, “yes?”

“We have history. A history of meaningless sex. But, that’s all it’s ever going to be- history". Dean added, sounding a little reluctant, “I went over to her apartment after our- disagreement".

He felt his heart squeeze and tears cloud his eyes. He tried not to think of what might have happened at Lisa's. _What alpha would ignore an invitation for fantastic sex from a beautiful omega such as Lisa?_ He braced himself for whatever Dean was going to tell him.

Dean gave his hand a light squeeze, “Cas, can you please look at me babe?”

_Why?_ It felt much safer to study his lap, or else, he would break down- embarrassingly- before his alpha. Nevertheless, he met his alphas gaze. For the first time since they spoke, he could see the worry and heartache in those dull green eyes. He stayed mum and listened.

Dean thumbed his knuckles, “I had a chat with her. I told her to stop contact with me in any way and to stay away from my mate and I. I also warned her that if she decided to harass us in any way, then I would report her to the authorities, get a restraining order filed against her and fire her from her job".

He was shocked. He uttered, “Really?” _Dean would go to such lengths for him?_

Dean nodded and smiled, “I meant it when I said that I want to make our marriage work, Cas. Most importantly, you may see me as a bitter man, but, when it comes to someone I care about, I will commit".

He felt his heart do a somersault, blush crawling up his cheeks, “you did that all for us?”

“You could say so”, Dean chuckled. The alpha then stated, “I hope we can start over with some terms and conditions we can both agree to?”

He smiled brightly, “I believe we can!”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Things were starting to look up, ever since their talk. The rest of the honeymoon was spent trying to build on their very new bond. In the day, they would visit shopping malls, go on adventures and even visit popular city sites. In the nights, they would go out for dinner, go watch a movie, have a few drinks and eventually, would end up making love till they were screaming out toe curling orgasms.

Dean learnt something about his mate every day. And every day, he grew to admire Castiel more. From appreciating how Castiel always looked up to he- for guidance and advice, made the alpha realize that what they had between them was brewing into so much more. And, as much as Deans back and knees were complaining, he loved how hypersexual the omega was.

Castiel turned out to be an animal in bed.

And soon, Dean found out why.

_Heat._

The alphas mate was in heat and it was coaxing Dean into an early rut.

_Which couldn’t have happened at a better time._

Hence, the last few days of their honeymoon was spent with either Dean fucking Castiel into the mattress or Castiel wildly riding the alpha to completion. And everytime, Dean would knot Cas, releasing his thick cum deep into his lover.

Both omega and alpha wishing for pups.

It was only wolf nature.

Dean couldn’t believe this, but he was mentally begging whatever deity out there that Cas get pregnant. The idea seemed so perfect, when he was thrusting into Cas- feeling those warm, slick walls grip his cock _oh so good_.

A few pups running around wouldn’t be so bad. _Right? _

* * *

**One week after heat and rut….**

Both alpha and omega returned to Winchester lands, much happier and sated. John Winchester had to look twice, just to make sure that the alpha before him was his son. _Could it really be?_ His son looked like he was in love and mellow. Always staring back at Castiel with those content green eyes- so much love and adoration was being released.

It’s been long since he has witnessed Dean happy.

And the pack alpha could only smile proudly.

John greeted the pair, “Well, I’m assuming that you both had an amazing honeymoon?”

Dean tugged his mate closer to his side, laying a gentle kiss on Castiel’s temple, “Mhmm. We had fun dad”.

John beamed, “well, I’m glad”. The pack alpha then stated, “I will inform Michael that all has gone well between you and Castiel”.

Dean felt Castiel shiver beside him in fear. And right now, Michael was someone Dean didn’t even want to think about. If the Novak Pack alpha were here, then he would have seen a more different side of Dean. A more protective and pissed off side.

The man had hurt Dean’s mate.

The man had done things to Castiel against his own will. Things that Castiel had told him during their honeymoon and boy did it make Dean bristle.

Now, Dean knew what had to be done- well at least he had a clear understanding as to what had to be done. Dean rubbed his hand up and down Castiel’s back- soothing the man. “It’s ok baby. Michael isn’t going to harm you no more”.

Castiel aimed his mate hopeful eyes- feeling safe, “Ok Dean. Thank you”.

Dean smiled softly before he turned to face his dad. “Dad, Michael needs to be investigated by the wolf council for gruesome acts against omegas, particularly, female omegas. What he still practices in his pack is barbaric and cruel. He is not a fit alpha”.

John knew where his son was coming from. The alpha remembered his conversation last night with his wife Mary. He nodded, “Your mother is also against the practices that Michael still indulges in. She was just telling me how she felt that something needed to be done. I told her that I would consult with you and Castiel first”. John adds, “Guess we take action now”.

“We should dad”.

Mary’s voice suddenly sounded, “Dean! Castiel! Oh you’re both back!” Mary who had just walked into the hallway, immediately engulfed Dean in her arms, then Castiel. She hugged Castiel, furrowed her brows lightly and then took a step back, “You seem different. There’s a glow radiating off of you, Castiel”.

Castiel wanted to keep things to himself, even from Dean. Well, he was planning on surprising his alpha sometime this week with the news. Castiel stated shyly, “I’ve been- um- I have been feeling different since our- heat and rut”.

Of course, Dean didn’t click. The young alpha just felt concern wash over him, immediately shifting into a worried state, placing a palm unto Castiel’s forehead, “Baby. Are you feeling sick? I think your head is warm!”

Castiel saw Mary give him a knowing look, while John looked happy but could only roll his eyes at his eldest son’s obliviousness. Castiel carefully reached for Deans hand that was feeling up his forehead and lowered it down to place on his slightly tender tummy, “I’m not sick like that Dean. Though, I believe morning sickness may become a thing in the next few months to come”.

Dean furrowed his brow, just trying to understand. The longer the alpha stared at his hand on Cas tummy, the clearer his understanding became. And when Dean finally understood, his eyes could only light up and his alpha wolf within him could only thrum with excitement. He blurted, “Oh my God Cas! You’re pregnant!”

Castiel purred as Dean all but began to rub his tummy with affection. He responded, “Mhmm. I tested positive three times on the pregnancy test Dean. Now, I believe we must make an appointment to see the obstetrician”. He beamed, “Congrats alpha, you’re going to be a father”.

Dean could only engulf his omega into his arms. His eyes were wet with tears of joy, “Thank you Cas!” _And he damn well meant it_.

Dean had a family to protect now.

He would protect Castiel and his pup from Michael. He would protect Cas and his pup from Lisa. He would fight for justice to ensure his pup grew in a perfect and stabilized society. Dean Winchester was going to be there for his mate and become a better person for his little one. To continue to work hard to earn Castiel’s trust- _it was a work in progress_.

It was a long road ahead, but things were going to work out.

_Dean would make sure of it._

Soon, John and Mary Winchester were giving the boys hugs and wishing them the best. Dean couldn’t wait to tell his brother that he was going to be an uncle soon. Castiel couldn’t wait to tell his brother Gabe that he was going to be an uncle soon.

Dean and Cas would just live in the joys of the moment for now.

**The End……To be continued in the second part of the series…….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies on cutting the fic short, but I have decided to split the fic into parts. I will work on the second part of the series so stay tuned.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers for your comments and kudos. You are all amazing and continue to always inspire me. Love ya'll!
> 
> Any last comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
